


The Mirror

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: Roxas has fallen sick, and Axel decides to go and search for the cure, leaving behind a peculiar mirror. What does this mirror even do, exactly...?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back bringing some troubles for you all. I don't know if my grammar improving or not. But at least I'm able to make a new story again. Edited in : May , 14th 2020. Many Thanks to Van1tas_R3play, Who has Beta read and revised the story. I'm really grateful.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy :)

_**Chapter 1** _

  
In a distant village long ago lived two boys. They were easily identified by their hair colors by others in the village, and so they eventually became known as “the blond and red-haired boys.”

  
The boys lived together as young farmhands and worked hard to tend the farmer’s fields, planting rice paddies and various vegetables as well as harvest the crops daily to earn enough money and buy food for themselves.

  
One day, the blond-haired boy, the younger of the two, suddenly fell ill. He remained bedridden for a few days out of precaution while the red-haired boy tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Filled with concern after failing to diagnose the sickness, the red-haired boy offered to find a cure for the blond. But the blond refused, saying that he didn't want his best friend to go out and face danger in order to find a cure. In that time, war ravaged the world. Nobody knew when it would end, and thus it remained very dangerous to travel anywhere, let alone to neighboring villages. The red-haired boy, however, was still persistent to find the cure despite this danger. He told the blond-haired boy that he didn't want him to die alone; if the worst should happen, he’d happily spend his final moments with him until Death greeted them both. The blond-haired boy’s smile was bittersweet, hearing this sentiment from his beloved companion. At that moment, he couldn’t find any reason to decline or reach a different compromise; after thinking it over for a few moments, he eventually relented and accepted the red-haired boy’s offer.

  
Early the next morning, the red-haired boy packed away the rest of his things, ready and determined to leave in search of a cure. Going over to the blond-haired boy, he gently shook him awake and smiled tenderly. He then spoke and held out something for him to take.

  
"My dear friend Roxas... if you ever feel lonely awaiting my return, look into this mirror. You will see me there. Don't ever hesitate to open it... just imagine that I’m always with you."

  
"Axel... where did you get this?" said Roxas, half-awake but taking the mirror and slowly looking over it.

  
"This is the only precious possession that I have, but now I want you to keep it until I find the cure. So wait patiently for me, okay? I promise everything will be alright,” said Axel.

"Promise me that you will be safe, Axel... that you’ll return home to me..." whispered Roxas, reaching for Axel’s hand and closing his eyes.  
Axel paused for a moment to look at Roxas as he took his hand.

  
"I promise, Roxas."

  
When Axel said that, Roxas smiled as he fell back to sleep. After gently squeezing Roxas’s hand for what may be the last time for a long while, the red-haired boy relinquished his grip and departed.

  
——

  
A month passed, and Axel still hadn’t returned. Roxas began to grow worried.  
Day and night Roxas looked into the smooth, golden mirror with an elegant bird and koi fish pattern engraved on its side, imagining that Axel was smiling right beside him. Sometimes, he would talk to the mirror and tell the imaginary Axel beside him how much he missed him. 

  
Two more months passed, and Roxas’s condition worsened. His cough intensified, his body became more skinny, and he felt weak overall. Nevertheless, he was still determined to remain strong, for one day his very dearly beloved best friend will return to him and free him from his suffering.

  
Before he knew it another four months quickly passed with no sign of Axel, and Roxas was slowly beginning to lose hope every passing day. His condition became so grave he couldn’t even walk to the farm, let alone leave his bed. One night, the wind was very strong and caused the wind chime to loudly ring. Roxas suddenly awoke; however, he quickly figured out that the wind chime was not the reason he woke up, for he soon saw the mirror Axel gave him beginning to glow brightly beside him. Reaching for the mirror with one hand while shielding his eyes with the other, he touched the mirror. Suddenly, the bright light disappeared and Roxas lowered his hand from his eyes, looking at the mirror. He gasped and saw that his reflection was changing; within moments, he didn’t see his own reflection in the mirror anymore but rather the face of a boy with brown, spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked as though he could be the same age as Roxas.

  
“W-who are you?!” said Roxas, sitting up quickly and shielding himself.

  
"I’ve kept watch over you the past seven months... I’ve heard your desires of reuniting with this person you call Axel. Yet, you are in such a critical condition that in this state, you may not be able to survive before he returns. Do you still wish to wait for him?" said the boy.

  
"I-I... I still want to wait for him!” said Roxas, lowering his hands, “He promised me he’ll find a cure! Axel would never break a promise... so yes, I still wish to wait for him!”

  
"Again, you’ll perish if you continue to wait for him, given the state you’re currently in. However, there may still be hope... I may be able to possibly save you," replied the boy.

  
"How?"

  
"Join with me into the mirror, and time will stop only for you. And when that happens, your sickness will be held at bay until your dearly beloved returns or a certain time has allotted, whichever comes first."

  
"Do you think... do you think I can still survive like this?”

  
"That I cannot tell you, nor can I promise anything. Whether or not you choose to join with the mirror, your fate now lies in the hands of both your dearly beloved Axel and Time itself...”

  
Roxas began contemplating: what if this is the only way to ensure he gets to see Axel again? And if what the boy said was true, the mirror would freeze time and he wouldn’t feel the sickness for a while... it might give Axel enough time to return with a cure and save him!

  
"All right,” said Roxas, “I’ll do it. I’ll join myself to the mirror."

  
"A most courageous decision; however, before we proceed, there is one such condition you must be aware of before joining with the mirror,” said the boy.

  
“What’s that?” asked Roxas.

  
“Time will indeed be stopped when you join with the mirror; however, time will not be stopped for you forever. There will come an appointed day where time will begin to flow again, in which case the mirror will shatter into pieces and your sickness will return to you. I cannot foresee when this day will come nor guarantee your survival even after time has resumed, so there is a chance that you will not be saved, that this may all be for naught,” said the boy.

  
“I accept that risk, if it’s the only way to keep me alive long enough to see him. Only this time, I’ve decided I’m not going to wait for him... I’ll go and search for him,” said Roxas.

  
“As you wish. Now, if you are ready to be bound, touch the mirror again and take control of your destiny,” said the boy.

  
Roxas reached out and carefully touched the mirror with his index finger. Upon contact, his body instantly felt lighter, his cough disappeared and he could freely walk around again as if he were fully healthy.

  
“It has been done. I am Sora, and I will be the one to accompany you until the end,” said the boy.

  
“Thank you, Sora, and I’m Roxas,” replied Roxas.

  
“Well, Roxas, now that we are acquainted... let us begin the journey to find your friend, shall we?” said Sora.

  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”

**_Tbc_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually had finished by me in May 15th, BUT. Seriously, There is a lot of fatal grammar that I should fix. I will edit it as soon as I can.

Chapter 2

Roxas had no idea the first thing he had to do right now. He doesn't have any clue to find Axel because He doesn't have any map. The map was took by Axel to find the cure. But at the very least, Roxas knew the nearest village, The Bamboo Village. He had often traded and sold some things for food and the villagers from there was very nice too. Thus, he decided that he went to that village first. Not forgetting to brought the mirror, he departed from his house that morning. 

He walked through the forest, not forgetting to carry a simple small bag that contain a simple black and white pattern yukata, a ceramic bottle filled with water, A mirror from Axel, and Some dagger just in case dangerous things happen, some Munny, and 4 Pieces of Onigiri in any case he went hungry. Then on the half of his journey, He crossed the bridge, He started to reminisce about Axel.

\----

He remembered it clearly when the first time Roxas met him. It was in the Afternoon, where the sun set beautifully and Roxas was in the way to his Home after sold some vegetables to another village. He grinned widely, because on that day he would cook his favorite food to celebrated his own birthday. Distract by the villagers, he overheard some villagers talked about the others Village.

" Hey, Have you heard about the Rosemary Village ? " The woman with Red yukata speak.  
" No I haven't. What happened ?" the guy with the brown yukata responded.  
" I heard from my husband that The Village were destroyed by a massive bandit. "  
" Really ?! Are there any survivors ? "  
" I don't know. But I hope so. How poor of them.. "

Hearing those made Roxas shivered. Rosemary village was the beautiful place, where all the roses grew in every corner of the village. But to get there, at least they have to ride a horse, Roxas mother was always told him a story while she was cooked. So he only heard about The story. he rarely across another village beside The Bamboo village. Besides, he doesn't have a horse. So it's impossible for him to reach the Rosemary village.  
Then, he continued his walked to went home.

Unfortunately, when he arrived at the bridge, he saw someone collapsed from a far. Roxas ran to the person he saw and shocked to see this person body was swollen and so mucg blood stained to the black Yukata. Without any second thought, Roxas hold up the guy with his might and straight to his house.  
A few minutes passed, Roxas finally arrived to his home. He dragged the red haired guy to his futon and searched some bandage and herb for his wound.

Roxas carefully applied the herb to the red haired's wound. He admitted, the wound was worse, there was a large incision to his left hand and the abdomen. From the looks, it might be from the sword. What on earth happened to him ? Don't tell him that this man was from the Rosemary village ? Wait, he had come here by walked ?! Does he was one of the survivors ? But what if the man was a bandit and not the survivors ? Of course not ! Whoever he is, right now His life was more precious than anything.

He shook his head, trying to forget all his thought and focused to this red haired men until he was conscious. His wound keeps bleeding, Roxas had no choice but to change every bandage and apply the herb again. Now that he thought about it, it was very unusual for a person with red hair especially in this village. And what's more, there was a strange mark under his eyes, more like teardrop mark. He continued to assume that this person might be not from his village.

Night came, Roxas decide to leave the men and went to the kitchen. What a luck, on his birthday to found an injured men and now he was late to making the food. Yet, of course. No one was with him. He was always alone at his house, so no one really should be waited for food except him. Since his mother died because of sickness, Roxas always managed everything by himself. Alone. He admitted that he was very lonely, he always prayed at least someone would like to accompany him, laugh together, and doing stupid stuff at the farm. He laughed bitterly, was his pray has been answer by God ? Or maybe he was the one who hoping too much ? He shook his head again, This thought can be thought for later. Right now, he should focus to his cook.

After everything done, He put all his cook to the table and clap his hand to gave Thanks to God for every food he made that day. While he already put the rice to his mouth, he suddenly thought that maybe he should leave some of his cook to the red haired in any case he would awake. And with that, he separate his cook to another bowl and put them neatly on the side of the table. After done that, he continued to eat. 

After everything was finished, Roxas washed the dishes and decided to check the red haired condition in any case he would awake.  
Roxas opened the sliding door and watched the red haired, He put his palm to the red haired forehead to check if he has a fever. And unfortunately, it is. He has a fever. That would be make sense because of the infection at the wound before Roxas apply the herb. He brought a wet towel and squeeze it then put it to the red haired forehead. For a while, Roxas could hear the man grunt softly while in his sleep. And for the third time, Roxas decided to changed his bandage again that night.   
It was almost midnight, Roxas eyes felt heavy and unconsciously dozed off. He slept while he was sat on the edge of the room. Apparently, the only futon that was really in good condition was the futon that the red haired used. Roxas doesn't have any choice to slept on the floor, Unconsciously in fact. And thus, the day was ended.

The next morning, The Blond was widely awake. He moaned loudly and streched his arm while found himself slept in his own futon. 

_Now that's strange._ The blond thought by himself. If he remembered correctly, yesterday he was helped some injured man and brought him to his house and changed his bandage 3 times. And now, the man was gone. He threw away the blanket and ran to the kitchen, Suprised That the red haired has awake. He was sitting at the corridor while watched the pond. The red haired surpised by sudden noise that was come from behind him. He greeted the Blond with his smile.

" Good Morning. How was your sleep ? "

_Now that's more strange, usually.. That line was used for the person who wasn't sick. Instead, the sick man asking the healthy man about his own sleep._

" Isn't that supposed to be my line ? You're injured ! You're supposed to be in the futon right now . " Roxas responded.

" Sorry, I'm just can't help to seeing you sleeping like that on the edge of the room while watching me and dozed off.. So when I conscious and saw you, I decided to put you in the futon. "

" Well never mind that, How was your injury ? Still hurt ? " Roxas shook his head.

" Kinda. But I'll manage somehow.. Thank you very much for saving me. " The red haired smiled bitterly.

" Where did you get that Injury ? I mean.. You're collapsed at the bridge. Thank goodness you're still alive "

" I.. I was from the Rosemary Village. You knew the accident right ? "

Roxas body began to shiver. He cannot believe that this man really the survivor of the village. He cannot said anything, he only could clench his fist and bowing his head while nodded.

" I was the survivor. My.. My family was killed by the bandits, leaving me and my sister alone for escape. And then, we were surrounded by the bandits. I told to my sister to go first, while she was escape, I'm able to protect her by my own strength. But, the bandits succeed to stab me and here are the wounds. " He showed his own wounds to Roxas

The red haired continued his story, " I succeed to kill those bandits and escape by my own path. Searching anything that was useful and luckily I found a horse. I am able to escape half away from the village when suddenly the horse was embedded by a poison arrow. I ran all I could and finally reach my limit at the bridge. And for the rest you probably know it. "

" What will you do now ? "

" I don't know.. I feel empty. My family was gone, everything I love was disappear. Maybe, I should really died and follow my family. "

The blond approached to the red haired and sat beside him. The blond touched the red haired right shoulder and shook his head.

" You shouldn't do that. Every single life is precious. You shouldn't throw it easily. My mother was died by sickness. before she died, she always told me that if I miss her, I should always look at the stars and wishing that she would always be my side forever. And if God allow me to feel her presence, then the wind will always blow right through my body. Telling that she was there right beside me. " Roxas smiled sincerely.

The red haired looked at the blond concernedly. And saw his eyes was glassy. 

"I'm sorry to hear that.. " The red haired bowing his head.

Then, Roxas shook his head and told him that he was alright. 

" No need, My mother was died 3 years ago. I might be miss her, but I believe that she always right in my heart. " Roxas touched his own chest. 

The red haired only smiled. He never met any person that would be this positive before. what will happen if fate does not bring them together ? Maybe.. Just maybe.. The red haired will never be survived.

" Anyway, I've got to tend the fields today. You should get rest. I will warm some food for you. It's leftover but I think it still tastes good. If you don't like it, I could make you some porridge if you want ? "

" No, anything is fine. Once again, I'm really grateful to you for saving me. I might've dead if you didn't save me back then. " He bowed to Roxas.

" No No ! You don't have to. I'm just happy to have accompanied for a while, Rest up while you can, okay ? I will change you bandages after warm up the food. " Roxas responded.

Then, Roxas stood and decided went to the kitchen. Not until someone hands reached him. Roxas turned and look confused.

" How about, I help you ? You can tend the fields while I clean the house in exchange for your hospitality and treatment for my wound. "

The blond smirked and smiled " You sure you want to do it with your injured body ? My Answer is no. You must rest while you can until the wound is closed then I will consider your opinion. You still have a fever aren't you ?"

The red haired sighed. Indeed, he has the point. Right now, his body was badly injured. If he keeps forcing to move, the wound would be re-open again. And that would make the Blond more concerned and bothered by his stubborn.

" Okay.. " The red haired sighed in defeated.  
" Good. Now let me take you to the futon. "

The blond dragged him straight to the futon and open the windows for making sure the fresh air came to the room.

" Can I ask your name ? " The red haired asked  
" My name ? You can call me Roxas. You ? " the blond responded.

The red haired smiled and told him his name   
" The name's Axel. Got it memorized ? " he slightly tapped his temple with his finger.

The blond laughed, and nodded " Yup, I got it memorized.. Axel.. " he copied the gestured that Axel made.

And thus, their ordinary life begins..

\-----------

After the wounds continued to healed, He could clean the house while Roxas tends the fields. And sometimes, Axel was the one who in charged for cook. They both laughed when one of the Axel cooked was failed and in fact, The blond doesn't felt bothered at all. He felt like his days was filled with happiness when The red haired came to his life. He was somehow doesn't felt lonely anymore, No sadness came through his heart. And maybe, God already answered his prayer right on his birthday.

  
2 Month pass, and finally the wound completely healed. Honestly, Roxas felt anxious that the red haired might be left and never returned. 

" Your wounds already healed. What do you want to do now ? "  
" To be honest ? I don't know. I don't have any relatives and some places to go. Maybe I'll manage. Let's just think positive like you always do. " Axel said.

" Y-you don't have to you know.. "

Axel raised his eyebrow and slightly tilt his head, "What do you mean ? "

" You can stay here if you want to. Really, I don't mind. Ever since I meet you, my whole life changed. Somehow I don't feel sad anymore. Thanks to you, I can finally learned what is happiness "

" That should be my line you know, Ever since you saved me. My whole life change drastically, You made my life better than I ever was. I mean, I don't know what will ever happen if you never saved me. "

They both laughed by their own honest. Indeed, maybe they both need for each other. Maybe the longed for happiness for a long time ago, and maybe.. They feel like they should live like this forever. And thus, that day was the day when the Red haired decided to lived with the blond.

\-----------

  
1 year pass, With the 2 males lived on the house, everything went easy. They have shared their amount of money as a farmer for food, bought a bigger futon and cuddled together in the cold weather, and sometimes bought some few of a new yukata since Roxas yukata was too small to wore by Axel.

In a few months, Axel curiously asking when was Roxas birthday.   
" Roxas, when is your birthday ? "  
" Oh, My birthday is in this 13th. Why ?"  
" O-oh nothing " Axel hides his flushed face  
" When is your birthday anyway ? "  
" August 13th. We've got the same date, aren't we ? "  
" Yeah right " Roxas grinned

Now, the main problem was. Axel gonna be doomed. 3 days left until Roxas birthday, and he still doesn't know what should he give to Roxas. Books ? New kitchen utensils ? Nah. Too lame. Those things could be afforded on the normal days. Right now he should think about something memorable. Drowned to his thought, 2 days passed. He still doesn't have any idea. Until, an old lady selling some pendant and brooches. Axel saw it carefully until he found something that interested his eyes. It was a pendant with keyblade shape. The keyblade shape could be separated because of the magnet. 

" You like this pendant Son ? The name for the pendant is The Oblivion and The Oathkeeper. The black one keyblade shape is The Oblivion, While the White keyblade shape is The Oathkeeper. "

" Sounds interesting. I'll buy this Ma'am. "  
" That would be 1850 Munny "

The pendant awfully pricey, It almost wiped out his saving. 

" Can you make any discount ? "  
" Okay, I will make it into 1200 Munny then. Is that acceptable ? "  
The red head smiled "Deal"

The old lady wrapped into a small box and give it to Axel. Tomorrow Axel would give this to Roxas. With that, He smiled and went home. Roxas was asked him where have he been, and Axel told him that he had some "urgent" to do. Believe by that, Roxas decided to drop the topic and told Axel that dinner will be ready. And with that, The day ended.

At early morning, Axel blinked his eyes and still found that Roxas was still slept. Then, He took the small box from his near drawer and awoke the young blond.

"Roxas, wake up.. " The red haired shook gently  
" Don't wanna, 5 more minutes.. "

Axel smirked, he never saw this childish Roxas before. And now, he still gonna awoke this blond.

" Wake up or I might kiss you Roxas " Axel joked  
" Whaa ?! I'm up I'm Up ! What happened ? " With the instant reflect, The blond awoke quickly and found that his eyes met with the small white box at Axel hands.

"Happy Birthday Roxas. "

In half awake, He shook his head and saw the calendar.. Right. Today is his birthday. Wait.. WHAT ? TODAY ?

"H-HOW DID YOU REMEMBERED ? "  
"Geez Roxas, you're still hallucinating, aren't you ? 3 days ago you told me when I asked when is your birthday. Remember ? "  
" Oh.. Right.. Yeah.. I guess I did tell you.. "

Axel handed the small box to Roxas hand. He ask Axel if it's alright to open it right now, and Axel allowed him. Then, Roxas shook the box to know inside the content. It was light. Curious, he started to unwrap the box. He smiled, it was a pendant with keyblade shaped. It was beautiful. 

" yesterday I bought it to an Old lady, she said that this pendant was called The Oblivion and The Oathkeeper. Which was caught by my eyes and I decided to bought it for your birthday "

Roxas smiled, unconsciously tears filled his eyes. Axel eyes widened in shock, afraid that the present might be not great for Roxas. But Roxas shook his head.

" It's rare for someone to giving me present on my birthday you know. "  
" And now with I'm giving to you, Be prepared that from now on every year on your birthday I will always give you a present. " Axel smiled sincerely  
" Thank you Axel. "  
" You're welcome Roxas "

And then, Roxas always wore those pendant from that day.

\-----------  
It was August, Roxas remembered correctly that Axel Birthday was on 13th just like him.  
What would he gives him ? Axel usually like everything he gave which was sounded weird. He also wanted to give something that could be displayed, something that don't stand out but still memorable. He was daydreaming, until Axel noticed him and ask what was on his mind.

" Why did you stop working ? Come on, we still got some vegetables to pick. " Axel told him  
" Oh, right. Okay. "  
" What ? You're thinking about what will you give me for my birthday ? Can't wait to see it " Axel smiled smugly.  
" Am not ! " Roxas flushed while pouted his mouth.

Axel laughed along with their works that day. Until one more day until Axel birthday, Roxas tried to searched something on the market. He focused on accessories, but unfortunately, 3 shops hasn't caught his eyes for the perfect gift. Until the last shops, He hopefully that he might found something interesting inside. While he opened the door, the place was somehow felt magical. The scent of sandalwood lingered through Roxas nose.

"Good afternoon, may I help you ? " The lady asked Roxas  
" I'm looking for accessories that might perfect for present. "  
" Oh ? Is it for someone you care about ? "  
" You could say that.. " Roxas nodded.

The lady smile and walk to the counter. She opened the old box and show it To Roxas.

" every single brooches held something magical inside. May your heart Choose the correct one, My dear. "

Roxas looked all the brooches, there are 13 pieces of brooches, one with the book shape brooches, one with the scythe shape, one with cards and kunai shapes. None of them was interested In Roxas eyes. Until one certain red chakrams Brooches shape makes Roxas eyes shined, The red color reminded him of Axel's hair. It has 8 sharp angles and embedded with fire. This must be perfect for Axel.

" I choose this one. "  
" Hmm.. The chakrams ? Carefull young dear, when you choose this, The fire inside of the brooches might make your special someone became more fiery interested in you. "

Roxas face flushed, This lady must be joked. He doesn't believe in superstition. As long as he loved the shape, then he still bought it. Roxas felt lucky, somehow.. The lady decide to gave him a discount which made a good prize for him to purchase. And thus, he decided to bought it and went home. That night, He still confused about how Roxas would give it to him without any embarassing stuff that might happen. Should he just put the present at Axel's drawer and acted like nothing happened ? Or, should he just tucked in the present through Axel's yukata ? the more he thought about a plan the more he started to thought that the plan doesn't make any sense at all. The more he thought about something the More Axel got curious about what Was Roxas thinking about.

" Roxas, You alright ? "  
"... If I could just put something that might be not suspicious.." Roxas muttered unconsciously.

Without any signal, Axel put his finger to Roxas cheeck for making sure he was responded.

" Huh ? What did you say Axel ? "  
" I said, are you alright ? You seem like you have many thoughts in your mind. Care to share what happens ? " His face approarched to Roxas.

Roxas startled by a sudden action that Axel did. He shook his head and told that he was fine. Although the both of them was eating right now, the sudden heavy atmosphere makes everything became awkward. Then, Roxas forbid himself that he was done eating, He went to the bedroom and told Axel that he would slept first.

It was a lie. He can't sleep. His eyes were even still blinked at that night. Now this is more awkward and weird. Sleeping side by side with Axel usually something that could be handled by Roxas. And now, he felt anxious. Something felt wrong, is it because of his hearts beat fast ? Or maybe He's ate something bad that cause all of this ? The more he thinks, the more his head hurt. From his intuition, this must be midnight. Which was almost Axel birthday. And from his instinct, Axel might already asleep. Roxas peek a bit from his side and looked at Axel's Back. It's seemed like he already sleeps. Now it was a good time for him to put the present to Axel's drawer. Roxas carefully tilt his own blanket and tried to move his feet. He startled when someone behind him talked to him.

" Can't sleep ? " Axel said.

Sigh in defeated, Roxas really couldn't helpthis red haired man attitude. He always wanted to know everything he interested. Thus, Roxas confess.

" Okay, I'm confessed. I intend to give you the present while you asleep and put it in to your drawer. " Roxas bowed his head and his voice was somehow annoyed because got caught.

" Well, since I'm awake. Why don't you give me the present then ? " Axel grinned widely.

" Here. Don't complain if you don't like it. " Roxas shoved the present to Axel chest.

Laughed because Axel was win, He opened the small box. At first, he learned something new about to think that Roxas was really into accessories. It was a brooch. When Axel tried to Asked why Roxas would give him this, Roxas already cut it before Axel responded.

" I was intrigued by the color, the brooch has the same color as your hair. I tried to search everything I could. It was like 3 shops I visited and the last one was the lucky place. The shop Lady said that the brooch has a special meaning on it. Which I will not tell you. Although it was simply a Chakrams, at least it matches your personality. So I decide to buy those. " 

Axel was speechless. He always owed everything to Roxas. Although Roxas was didn't mind, but Axel mind. He could not just always said 'Thank you' or 'I owe you'. All of his emotion burst up. Reflexed, Axel pulled Roxas Hand and hug him tight. Roxas scent filled through Axel yukata. Axel stroked Roxas hair slowly and shut his eyes for a moment.  
Roxas, was very shocked. He didn't expect all of this. Usually, Axel would only said thank you and bowing his head. And now, this was far from things he expected.

"Um.. Axel.. What are you doing ?" Roxas asked confused.

" Just stay like this for a while.. " Axel spoke softly. 

Roxas almost could felt Axel's breathing softly, and he could felt that Axel's heartbeat beats fast. Because of this, Roxas also became more groggy.

" Okay.. " Roxas responded and hold Axel's back to hug him back.

" Happy Birthday.. Axel.. " Roxas slowly spoked.

\--------

" Rox--Roxas ? "  
" Huh ? "

A sudden voice awoke Roxas from his daydream. He was still standing on the bridge alone. A sudden confused filled Roxas head.

_Right, Axel right now_ _searched fot the cure_ . _I don't have any time to waste._ _I_ _have to_ find _him._

Roxas opened his bag and shoved his finger and pick up the mirror. Sora was call him. 

" Yeah ? What's wrong Sora ? " Roxas asked  
" Do you have any Idea where is the right place to search Axel right now ? "  
" Honestly, No. But I will try to go to the Bamboo village first. See if I can found some clue about him "  
" Right. Off we go then.. By the way, Have you been thinking about Axel just now ?" Sora raised his eyebrow  
" How did you know ? "  
" Somehow, with the part of your sickness, I was able to connect your thoughts with mine. " I see. Then I guess It might be convenient for us to communicate without seeing the mirror. "  
"Right." Sora agreed

Roxas then continued his walk through the bridge. Until a few minutes later, He arrived at the Bamboo Village. The place was the same as usual. The crowd, the sound, and even the people have the same expression. 

" Oh, Hello Roxas. Fancy to see you here. "

Roxas looked at the person who has just called him. It was a young woman who has a blue haired and wore blue yukata. It was Aqua. She was a doctor at this village. As a doctor, she was quite popular and well known as the best healer in village. But sadly, Aqua cannot heal what Roxas suffered.

" Hey Aqua, I'm just wanted to search for someone. "  
" Don't pushed yourself, aren't you still sick ? Who might this person you want to look for anyway ? "  
" Its Axel, he has gone for 7 months and I still haven't seen him return. Do you perhaps might have met him these last months ? "  
" Axel ? Why he was gone ? I mean, he always with you right ? In fact, he always following you wherever you went. Its unusual for him to leave by your side so suddenly. " Aqua pondered  
" H-he intend to search the cure for me. So he took a journey to find those in order for me to heal. I already told him that He shouldn't leave, but he's still persistent. So I've got no choice. "

Aqua shocked for a while. In fact, her mouth hanging open after heard what he said.   
" Roxas, Do Axel didn't talk to you about it ? "  
" about what ? "

Aqua went silent again. She can't even believe what Roxas has said. Aqua shook her head and decide to told Roxas to went through her house. Roxas willingly to follow her. After they both arrived, Aqua told Roxas to Sat whichever he likes while Aqua will make some tea. A few minutes passed, Aqua returned and bring some hot tea. She sat right next to Roxas and start the conversation.

" Roxas, about your sickness. It wasn't a normal sickness. "  
" What do you mean Aqua ? "  
" It was more like a curse. " Aqua told him

Roxas went shivered. Does he hear it correctly ? His sickness was a curse ? What curse ? 

" I've tried everything I could by asking the sorcerer I knew, and he's still in searched for it to cancelled your curse. But we still cannot get anything. "

"H-how does it even possible ? I never went to the magician or something before ! And why Axel hasn't told me about this ?! "

" it wasn't your fault at begin with, Do you remember your mother sickness Roxas ? Unfortunately, she has the same disease as you. From what I heard, This curse was somehow only happen to your family bloodline. "

Heard all Aqua said. Roxas began weak. If this was the curse at the beginning with. Then it was useless to undo it. There is no way for him to survive. Then, what was Axel searched for ?

" But, One of the sorcerer at the Chronos Village might be able to undo your curse. I believe Axel was heading there. "

" Where is the Chronos Village ? "

" Its very far from here. You must at least took a ride by horse or maybe cart and went to the Diamond Village, and from there. You had to take another cart for heading to the Meadow Village. "

" Is that all ? "

" No. In fact, Chronos Village was a hidden place where it could be found by only a certain person. I have the map for you in any case you might lost, but I heard from the villagers that those Village was hidden by a magic portal. "

Roxas began confused. It was way too absurd. There's no way the village was hidden. And if it does, Does even Axel made it through the village ? He became more anxious.

" From here, at least your journey may took around 1 half months until get there. I have a friend that could help you to take you there. But, are you sure about this ? " Aqua voiced somehow become anxious.

Roxas determined and told her that he was sure. Then, Aqua agreed amd decide to took him to her friend. It was not very far from Aqua's house. The place was somehow deserted and haunted ? Roxas began to shivered again for seeing the house was like really inhabit.

" Terra, It's me Aqua ! "

Aqua went inside and searched the person by called the name. After a few minutes yelled. A person came from the basement.

" I'm here Aqua.."

_**Tbc.** _


End file.
